Dorky Dorky Illiterates Club
Dorky Dorky Illiterates Club is an interactive visual novel produced and distributed by the Cringe Garrison. Format Dorky Dorky Illiterates Club takes the form of an typical dating simulator in a highschool setting, with several Cringe Garrison members appearing as the students. Also, you play as a female character because dating sims appeal to the male fantasy and are sexist so for once there's a dating sim in which you play as a woman! Plot The game follows an Ultrawoman transfer student who has just moved to the Tengen Toppa High, there she is placed in an all-male class and thus begins her love-Rhombicosidodecahedron with basically all the students in the class. Characters All the characters that can be dated in the game. * Ultraman Uganda ** Mid-Tier Difficulty ** Likes outdated memes ** Will refuse to date the player unless they join the Queen's cult ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with the "Let me show you da way to mah heart" badge * Ultraman Standard ** Painfully Easy Difficulty ** Has literally no standards ** Takes no effort to get him to date you ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with the "Are you even trying?" badge * Ultraman Content ** Painfully Easy Difficulty ** You can just ignore him up until the final act of the game, talk to him once and then you've won * Ultraman Self Insert ** Low-Tier Difficulty ** Only talks about himself ** Make nothing but positive comments about him all the time and you've basically finished the game * Ultremon Gingay ** Impossible Difficulty ** You can literally not get him to date you ** Well... under normal circumstances that is... With paid DLC you can get the cross-dresser outfit which allows the player to date Gingay. The player need to watch out however to make sure their true gender is not revealed. ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with the "You wasted your money on this???" badge ** It is possibly to play match-maker with him and Viktry which awards the player with the "ZOMG PROGRESIV" badge * Lugganober ** Low-Tier Difficulty ** Likes Death Metal ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with the "Rawr" badge * Detton ** High-Tier Difficulty ** Cannot stand Ultraman Uganda ** Has low self-esteem ** Needs to be constantly loved ** Is possibly one of the most difficult characters to date ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with the "Happiest Ending" badge alongside a brief slideshow of your character spending their life with Detton * Flying Godzilla ** Low-Tier Difficulty ** Listens to "I Believe I Can Fly" on repeat * Naxus ** Mid-Tier Difficulty ** Speaks mostly in what seems to be gibberish ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with the "Bond dat loight" badge * Ultremon Viktry ** Impossible Difficulty ** You can literally not get him to date you ** Well... under normal circumstances that is... With paid DLC you can get the cross-dresser outfit which allows the player to date Viktry. The player need to watch out however to make sure their true gender is not revealed. ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with the "You wasted your money on this???" badge ** It is possibly to play match-maker with him and Gingay which awards the player with the "ZOMG PROGRESIV" badge * ULTRAMAN GRANDSON ** Mid-Tier Difficulty ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with the "YAY ZOFFY" badge * MechaGodzilla ** Low-Tier Difficulty ** Has problems moving around ** Has no friends ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with the "Overweight Caterpillar" badge * Ultraman Memius ** Mid-Tier Difficulty ** Listens to meme remixes ** Speaks in emojis * ANON ORBGEED SON ** High-Tier Difficulty ** Is a narcissist ** Dating him is not worth the effort * ULTRAMAN APRIL FOOLS ** High-Tier Difficulty ** Is datable only once every year in April 1st ** Is constantly trolling the player and other students ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with the "Once a year" badge * Super Ultimate Extreme Ultraman Awesomeness ** Mid-Tier Difficulty ** Thinks he's better than he actually is * Ultraman Lenny ** Mid-Tier Difficulty ** Pervert * Ultraman Exterminatus ** Mid-Tier Difficulty ** Wants to do nothing but Netflix and Purge * Ultraman Nukah ** Low-Tier Difficulty ** Is constantly trying to blow up the school ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with a slideshow of the player and Nukah blowing up the school * Ultraman Table ** Low-Tier Difficulty ** Is not a student, but actually takes the role of your desk ** Finishing the game by dating him awards the player with the "Okay I guess" badge * SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE RB ** High-Tier Difficulty ** You gotta pick one of them ** Finishing the game by dating one of them awards the player with the "WE'LL NEVER SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE SURRENDER OUR SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE UNBREAKABLE BONDS" badge * Verbose Gilbaris ** High-Tier Difficulty ** Is not a student, rather he takes the role of the teacher ** Is undatable, any attempts to flirt with him will result in a game over because he's not a f&^king pervert ** The only way to date him is with the "I'm Now Legal" DLC which requires the player beating the game five times, each one with a different student, after that has been accomplished, the player can take the job of a teacher in the school and Verbose Gilbaris will become datable Trivia * Dorky Dorky Illiterates Club sold over 25 million copies in the first month of its release. Dorky Dorky Illiterates Club 2 has been implied to be under creation by several Cringe Garrison executives. * Shortly after the game's release, a family sued the Cringe Garrison because their depressed son had sadly put an end to his life, the parents blamed the game as it was found on the kid's computer. ** The Cringe Garrison won the legal battle, their lawyer claiming that "Maybe exploiting their child's death in an attempt to make money wasn't the best idea, rather they should have tried helping it deal with its depression" in an interview after the case had been dealt with. * This game has been globally declared better than Doki Doki Literature Club because "it's actually a dating sim and not a shitty attempt at a deconstruction." * This page exists because Furno thought an unserious page such as it would help the cringe wiki recover from the First Louise Crisis. Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:Slightly less cringeworthy stuff